This disclosure relates to content identification and distribution.
Content items, such as advertisements, can be distributed to users. The distribution can be based on a keyword search query, or it can be based on the content of a publisher's website. The relevant content items can be displayed to the user, and the user can interact with (e.g., click on) particular content items.
Based on the locations of the content items, it can be determined that some users are more likely to interact with these content items. Furthermore, the users may be more likely to interact with the content items if they are in a particular location on a content property.